


Meet Me In The Nowhere

by kusattame



Category: One Piece
Genre: Afterlife, Everyone is Dead, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusattame/pseuds/kusattame
Summary: He wondered why there was a sea and what was the purpose of its existence.He wondered what he had done for deserving the eternal nothingness.He wondered what the man with sparks in his eyes and hope in his heart ever did to get stuck with him.





	Meet Me In The Nowhere

He was drowning, not in the literal means.

 

They were pulling him down, his worries, his fears, his failures, his friends, everything that was going around him had at least a little doing in his final breakdown.

 

_ I'm not blaming you, but I'm not blaming myself either. _

 

Depression had been his mood for the time being. From the very start of the race called life, he had been a complete wreck, not really going down but unable to move on at the same time, stuck in one place. 

 

_ I genuinely worry about Bepo and Penguin therefore I'm sure those two will have each others back.  _

 

Life was strange, hard, full of surprises and long. No matter how much you lived, the moment of death would be the shortest experience you went through. An instant, most probably painful but not much compared to that of life, an unknown phenomena. 

 

_ This is my own choice, my own doing, so I demand respect though I'm not in the place for demanding things, I'm sorry. _

 

Like the life and the death, there was only one phenomenon that made him go through strange stages of mood, life made him feel like a dead, the death made him excited, and the music made him feel truly alive. His perception of things were quite twisted, all in wrong places, but one cannot rule over the way they perceive things, counting in the life, death, and music. 

 

_ Cora-san, you have always been a good companion, a role-model for me to take after. You are my lighthouse, guiding me. Please keep your light on, no matter what.  _

 

_ And to my beloved Lami, my sister, I do care about you as much as you do about me. You will be my only regret because you are an ugly crier, please don't cry much. I'm not worthy of the tears of a beautiful human being like you.  _

 

_ *** _

 

"... The fuck," he cursed. His head ached, his back hurt, his throat sore and vision sucked. He heard sounds of waves hitting the shore and perked his head up.

 

He had never lived anywhere near the sea.

 

However there before his eyes lied a blue sea, the brightest one he had seen so far, all the films and photos included. 

 

Trafalgar Law had never been a fan of bright things, still they found him everywhere. His best friend was basically a ray of sunshine, Bepo had a smile that was brighter than Law's future, all the things his family left him were in bright color. Now the sea and the beach was making his eyes burn with the life pouring out.

 

The life…

 

Law was dead, that one thing for sure. At the same time he was alive. All flesh and bones, breathing, sensing, feeling, touching, breathing mess as he had remembered. Remembering too.

 

He flinched, not believing in afterlife throughout his life -the one he used to have- it was sure a bummer for him that how the things turned out. He had been running away from a life and now he was caught up in one another. And the worst, not even from the start. He just butted into another life. 

 

_ You hit the jackpot now, Law _ . 

 

***

 

Monkey D. Luffy woke up to the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard in his twenty six years of life. He didn't know to whom it belonged or what it said, it was just a lullaby to his ears. His body was light as if floating above the clouds, and he gave in to that heavenly sound.  _ I wonder how Ace will react to this, _ he thought and stilled for a second. Opening his eyes, he stood upright, trying to make out his surroundings. 

 

"I have to take care of shitloads of these losers everyday still you there refuse to pay me with something, anything!" A not-so-old male pleaded, apparently mad at someone. "You know what old hag, that's it. Send me down hell to where I belong already."

 

A thunder, reminding Luffy of the evil laughter of bad side-characters echoed through the air and he watched the very source of that angelic voice giving a middle finger up to… Nothing. Nobody. There were literally just two of them. 

 

The man seemed to be complaining about his job- whatever it was- and Luffy decided to make himself present with stating his honest idea on the issue, "I don't think it's the right way for getting a raise." 

 

"Fuck you, that's the only way," the man spitted. Okay, the guy was beyond pissed, so Luffy looked around to find a way out. The place was like no place he had ever been into, a beach was closest thing he'd relate it. It was doomy because of the massive clouds that gathered above and they were so terrifyingly close that if Luffy were to try and touch them, he could have easily done. 

 

The grumpy man checked him from head to toe then clicked his tongue, "You might want to sit down for a minute because it will hurt like bitch.” He spoke with the monotony of a tele secretary, as if he had been going through the same procedure for thousandth time that day. 

 

Luffy frowned, like hell he was going to sit there and let this beautiful voiced stranger to have his way with him. Lifting his chin up, he walked towards the stranger with a dominating aura. The man did nothing other than narrowing his dark eyes. Luffy walked with even more intention, shoulders straight, steps firm, like he was going to do the most important thing in the world, end the hunger, cure the cancer, set a colony to the moon. When he was right beside the man, he poked out his tongue and started to run towards a random direction which at that moment seemed as the rightest. 

 

"Good luck with your boss," he yelled while he was departing towards his freedom. 

 

For the dark featured, foul mouthed, angel voiced man, this was just another headache. There had been more creative escape plans before this dumb's. Still, he rubbed his face with a done expression on. Once you were on that shore, you were never out no matter how far you run. 

 

"Better stop struggling or they might get ang-" he started patiently, not being able finish his words because of a loud crack. 

 

Another thunderbolt landing right in front of Luffy's feet got him stop dead in his tracks. Eyes wide, hands trembling, he wheezed because damn, he really was going to be a roasted beef for some deity up there. 

 

"It w-was,” he turned to give the man a disbelieving look, gesturing wildly, "How did you do it? It was a ten!"

 

"A what?” The man was giving him a disbelieving look, "You are supposed to be afraid." 

 

Indeed there was a little that could actually scare Monkey D. Luffy, none of them necessarily material. He wasn't afraid of bugs and spiders, he wasn't afraid of any higher authority counting gods and men in suits. He wasn't afraid of roller coasters or heights. 

 

"Is this a kind of reality show? A simulation of Thor's hammer," he asked excitedly.

 

"You still don't remember? The shock must be massive then…" 

 

Luffy's smile faltered because of the flinch the stranger gave him. "What do you mean shock? Where's Ace?" Now there was some uneasiness in his voice, a strange feeling in his gut like forgetting something he shouldn't have. 

 

_ Ah… _ He forgot to close their window- that was it! Chopper could climb up and fall from there and then Ace would skin him alive for his irresponsibility. Angry Ace was a con, plus he didn't want their dog to get hurt. However he remembered turning back to close the window so how…

 

"Monkey D. Luffy, you've had an accident and now you're-"

 

"Hold on there!" A tear slipped from his left eye and he tried to focus more on his memories than the calm man in front of him. "No, bring me Sabo. He's my best friend but we are also brothers so he is my family legally and he'll find a way… W-we can find a way out…" 

 

The guy furrowed and put a hand on his shoulder, despite the irritation dominating his features, there was a kindness in his eyes and touch that made Luffy want to cry more. 

 

"We can't contact him from here,” he started and pulled Luffy to the ground where he was kneeling himself, "There's no known way out from here because you are dead." 

 

***

 

"So," Luffy started, looking straight in the eye of stranger, "No marshmallows."

 

"No marshmallows,” the man repeated.

 

"And no campfire, no beds, no meat, no games?"

 

"None of them, no."

 

"I'd like to see the hell," he sighed, earning himself another thunder, total eighteen times within an hour. 

 

The man nodded in agreement. 

 

Luffy pulled his knees up to his chest, circling his arms around them. "Who are you?"

 

"Trafalgar Law." 

 

"Is it supposed to ring something in me?"

 

"No, you just won't need any further information about me because we're both dead and as far as I know there's no way out from here. I don't know how long you will stay but it will be boring as hell-" he stopped abruptly, rubbing his chin in thought. “Hell wouldn't be this boring I guess."

 

"I will get out." 

 

"Send a postcard from earth then," Law said and got up, walking towards a man that had just appeared far behind of them. 

 

Luffy watched him, although he was still waiting for the moment he'd wake up. The situation was ridiculous. He was a believer of afterlife, yes, but he was also sure that he had a place reserved in heaven thanks to his good nature and even better attitude towards both living and lifeless things. So where was his reward? Looking around, he could easily tell it was not hell, thank God, but neither it was heaven. 

 

Law was looking gentler than ever while talking with the stranger. It depressed Luffy even more because the man would vanish minutes later and it was just a sweet mask of the grumpy man. 

 

***

 

Law was learning to live like that, he really was. At first, it was awkward. Running was not enough to get out, especially with his noodle-like legs. Yelling for help also didn't work. His final destination was always the point he started, so he stopped tiring himself with pointless struggles.

 

After a long sleep, he woke up to see a woman wandering around, lost like he once had been.

 

"Excuse me," the woman approached, worry written all over her features. 

 

He broke his stare, trying not to be rude.

 

"I've just woken up here but I don't know where I am,” she started to explain, biting her trembling bottom lip. "I'm sure I was waiting for the bus back on the stop…"

 

"I'm sorry Miss, I don't know anything either."

 

He knew something though. He knew despite how different they were from each other, there was only one thing that linked every living soul together with same destiny, the inevitable, the death. 

 

Obviously, that woman was also dead but Law wasn't sure about her awareness of the fact. Pointing was rude, so it was not his place to announce her dead. Maybe an authority would greet them at some point. Maybe there must have been certain number of them to be taken seriously. 

 

Law didn't want to spoil anything for anyone. He really didn't. It just slipped between his two lips like it never belonged there at the first place.

 

"It never changes because we are dead. At least I know I am."

 

The woman looked like she had been hit by a truck. Her face changed into what Law would describe as desperate expression, she pleadingly braced herself on his shoulders. She was trembling furiously from head to toe and all the color left her skin. He was beginning to get anxious. 

 

"I c-can't…" she choked out, holding him still under her steel grip "b-b-breathe!"

 

Law could feel the tears gathering around the corner of his eyes. They were practically dead, why that woman was suffering again. 

 

Before he could wrap his mind around the situation, the woman, his one and only companion in  _ afterlife _ , vanished into thin air right in front of his eyes. 

 

Nothing he could not get accustomed to. 

 

He adapted himself to that newly presented situation. Others came. The children came. The elder came, they were all kind. Celebrities and millionaires came, they offered him things.  _ Precious things, _ as they put. Murderers came. People of no importance came. They were nobodies. They were every one of us. 

 

They all vanished eventually with the words spilling out from Law's foul mouth. The announcement of their death. He'd have imagined himself as extreme things, but he'd never have guessed himself as a kind of otherworldly officer, God's secretary, a human bridge between life and that, that dragon who asks riddles before opening the gates except he asked nothing, he just stated the obvious for everyone. 

 

No one that came to the shore of the end- Law named the place that because it was shore and they were all dead, death meant the end. Besides after spending some time there, he started warming to the idea of flat earth, well yes- no one was aware of their condition until he voiced it out for them, but then they all disappeared like his will of disappearing too. 

 

Trying to ignore them was not also possible, out of ill luck or a kind of curse from a god, whatever you call, he had said the words this or that way, causing all to go. 

 

Finally, he out loud announced them dead, no strings attached, without listening to their stories or taking their questions. Law was doomed to be alone and it didn't bother him at all. 

 

Years had come and passed, five years to be exact, and nothing changed. He had been there for people to get the situation, however, no one had ever came to him. There was nothing that he could busy himself with, just a heavenly beach and the sea that seemed to blend with the sky at some point. 

 

He just stood there, preparing himself a tea- he hated it but there was nothing other than that- and watch the sea-sky. Then he'd guide his guests to their respectful final destinations, to heaven or hell. After all these, he'd get some sleep, though the sun never set, much to his annoyance. 

 

He wondered why there was a sea and what was the purpose of its existence. 

 

He wondered what he had done for deserving the eternal nothingness.

 

He wondered what the man with sparks in his eyes and hope in his heart ever did to get stuck with him. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i write what flashes in my mind for a few seconds and cannot even comprehend what i mean afterwards
> 
> don't do drugs and k-pop kids although they are both irresistable
> 
> also thank you very much for all your comments- please speak to me to your hearts' content, i appreciate nothing more


End file.
